Enséñame París
by MCS20
Summary: Kate Beckett va a la deriva: su novio la ha abandonado y un grave error la ha llevado al paro. Desesperada, se verá obligada a trabajar para Richard Castle como guardaespaldas de su hija, Alexis. Lo que la ex-inspectora no sabe es que esa pequeña familia cambiará su vida para siempre. (CAP. 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tenía todo París a sus pies, tal como aquella vez. Pero ahora se sentía valiente. Esta vez se animó a abrir los ojos y mirar. Por ella.

_(Meses antes)_

(NUEVA YORK. Apartamento de Kate Beckett)

El despertador sonó como tantos otros días, a las siete de la mañana. Katherine, "Kate" Beckett murmuró un _mierda_ y palpó por la mesita de noche, todavía con los ojos cerrados, hasta encontrar el maldito chisme y apagarlo. De poco le servía haber seguido el consejo de su mejor amiga y activar el reloj con su canción favorita, una española que empezaba bien fuerte, "Toda" de Malú; el mal humor no se le iría ni aunque viniera la cantante en persona a despertarla.

Se quedó en la cama, remoloneando, preguntándose para qué iba a salir de ella. Sin trabajo y sin pareja. Al menos tenía salud, se reconfortó a sí misma, para luego deprimirse al recordar que eso es lo que se le suele decir a los que no tienen ni trabajo ni pareja.

-Deja de compadecerte, joder, esto te lo has buscado tú solita –masculló, mirándose al espejo. El reflejo que le devolvió no le gustó nada: ojerosa, con el pelo revuelto, sucio y enredado y encima había cogido un par de kilos. Bueno, en eso no tenía quejas, siempre le habían dicho que estaba demasiado delgada.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuatro semanas antes que iba a quedarse en el paro y que su novio la iba a dejar por un estupendo puesto como Agente Especial del FBI, se hubiera reído. Pero sí, así estaba: parada y sola, porque por mucho que Lanie le dijera que soltera sonaba mejor, ella se sentía sola y nada más. _Sola estúpida, estás sola_ le decía su reflejo en el espejo.

-Cállate –bufó antes de girarse e ir a la cocina. Cogió la cafetera italiana, que había comprado tras destrozar su máquina de capuchinos en un ataque de ira. No es que tuviera nada en contra de ésta, salvo que había sido un regalo de su novio. Su ex. Y la pobre había acabado en suelo. Volcó la cafetera para darse cuenta de que sólo un hilillo oscuro salía de ella. Frustrada se acercó a la nevera, abrió la lata de café y:

-¡MIERDA!

Blasfemando contra su ex, la cafetería, el café y el mundo en general, dejó a un lado la taza y se desnudó, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo. _Debería recogerla; bah, ya lo haré_. El agua caliente tampoco la ayudó a sentirse mejor, al contrario, se apoyó contra los húmedos azulejos y apretó los ojos, con fuerza, recordando aquellos días en los que las duchas mañaneras se acompañaban de risas, caricias y orgasmos.

La mañana pasó sin pena ni gloria, ver la televisión, mirar el periódico, llamar a su padre y asegurarle que todo iba bien y poco más. No se puso más que un chándal y unos calcetines, no salió a la calle. ¿Para qué? Llegó la hora del almuerzo y se contentó con calentarse las sobras de la noche anterior: cerdo agridulce y tallarines picantes. Y así pasó otro día más, compadeciéndose de sí misma y preguntándose cómo había llegado a esa situación. Bueno, saber lo sabía, pero recordarlo era cruel; la autocompasión era más satisfactoria. Lo que Kate no sabía es que ese sería el último día en que podría permitirse el lujo de maldecir su mala suerte.

(Apartamento de Lanie Parish y Javier Esposito)

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Algo, lo que sea, no podemos dejar que se siga hundiendo en la miseria.

-Cielo, apenas hace un mes que la echaron y que Will se fue, dale un tiempo.

-¡No tiene más tiempo! Tiene que hacer algo con su vida, buscar trabajo, recuperar la ilusión, ¡empezar de cero! Kate nunca ha sido una llorona que se rinde a la primera de cambio, seguro que si la hiciera racionar se daría una bofetada a sí misma.

-Está deprimida.

-Cariño, no me ayudas.

Lanie lo fulminó con la mirada, Javier alzó las manos, en señal de paz. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, intentando apaciguarla con una tierna mirada de cachorro; Lanie le respondió con un beso en los labios, apoyando después la frente contra la suya.

-Tú la conoces tan bien como yo, ayúdame –murmuró; el detective suspiró en su cabello, también él estaba preocupado por su amiga y excompañera. De hecho tenía rondando una idea en su cabeza desde hacía unos días, pero temía que la ex-inspectora le diera una patada en sus partes más privadas en cuanto se la comentara. -¿Qué? –Lanie lo miraba con curiosidad, desconcertada ante su repentino cambio.

-Creo que… sé lo que Beckett necesita. Pero va a ser complicado convencerla.

-Habla –respondió, entusiasmada.

(Cafetería Starbucks)

-Se retrasa –masculló. Esposito tomó aire lentamente por tercera vez antes de hablar:

-Ya vendrá, ten paciencia.

-Hemos quedado hace media hora, nena, te lo suplico, cálmate.

-Si en cinco minutos no está aquí voy a por ella a su casa y la traigo de los pelos.

-No te molestes, ya estoy aquí.

Beckett se sentó junto a la pareja tras pedir un café en el mostrador. Café con leche desnatada y dos de vainilla. Disfrutó cuando el vaso le calentó las manos y se dio unos segundos para saborear el momento. Sus amigos la miraban, con evidente preocupación. Bebió un sorbo antes de enfrentarse a ellos:

-A ver, ¿qué pasa?

Lanie parecía desear darle un bofetón, Esposito le indicó que se calmase antes de volverse hacia la inspectora:

-Estamos preocupados por ti –dijo.

-Estoy bi…

-Como te atrevas a decir que estás bien te tiró el café a la cabeza –la amenazó Lanie. Kate abrió los ojos de par en par, pensando seriamente en irse, no le apetecía tener esa conversación con ellos, pero se controló y probó a cambiar de táctica.

-Mira, sé que no estoy en mi mejor momento…

-No, no lo estás.

-… pero es sólo una mala racha. Se me pasará.

-Quedándote en tu casa comiendo helado y viendo la televisión no se te solucionará la vida –replicó su amiga. Kate la miró con paciencia. Lanie era su mejor amiga desde que se habían conocido en el trabajo: Kate había sido inspectora de policía y Lanie forense. Mientras que la primera era más seria y reservada, Lanie había sido un soplo de aire fresco y había animado su vida, pero aquellos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Ahora su vida era un desastre y no quería escuchar un sermón de la forense. El problema es que para la prometida de Javier Esposito la palabra _rendirse_ no formaba parte del diccionario. Kate golpeó rítmicamente la mesa antes de instarla a continuar.

-Javi te ha encontrado trabajo –anunció, yendo al grano. Se volvió hacia él, sorprendida:

-¿Trabajo?

-Bueno, no exactamente –respondió, frunciéndole el ceño a su prometida -. Está bien, el caso es que tengo un amigo que está buscando un guardaespaldas para su hija y he pensado en ti.

-¡Un guardaespaldas! –repitió. -¿Cómo un guardaespaldas?

-Es millonario –Kate se encogió de hombros -. Tiene mucho dinero –aclaró. Ella resopló.

-Sé que significa. ¿Cómo ha conseguido ese dinero? –Si el amigo de su antiguo compañero necesitaba alguien que protegiese a su hija sería por algo y sólo se le ocurría que había conseguido tanta pasta con negocios sucios. Y sin embargo eso no le pegaba para una amistad de Esposito. Esperó, intentando disimular su curiosidad y su decepción, ella no quería ser guardaespaldas de nadie, lo que quería era recuperar su placa y su vida, _maldita sea_.

-No, no es lo que estás pensando. Es escritor.

-Escritor.

-Se gana la vida escribien…

-Sabe lo que es, cariño –lo cortó Lanie -. Continúa.

-Ha escrito unos cuantos best sellers y acaba de terminar una saga.

-¿Y?

-Ha matado al protagonista.

-Cielo, creo que no te sigue. –El detective las fulminó a ambas, cansado de que lo mirasen como si fuera idiota. De mal humor añadió: -Sus lectores no se han tomado muy bien el asesinato literario y al parecer hay uno que está particularmente enojado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que alguien ha amenazado a tu amigo porque se han cargado a su personaje de ficción favorito?

-No a él, a su hija. Una niña de ocho años.

-Joder con la gente –murmuró Lanie antes de llevarse un trozo de tarta de queso a la boca. Kate asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Qué dice la policía?

-Por ahora nada, como sólo son amenazas escritas no se lo han tomado muy en serio, pero mi amigo está preocupado. Me comentó que buscaba a alguien que vigilara a su hija las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Entiendo… -se limitó a decir. Lanie le dio un codazo a su prometido disimuladamente, para que insistiese. Su amiga no parecía muy entusiasmada.

-Mira, ya sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero ya no eres poli y esto… creo que te vendrá bien. No es un trabajo muy duro.

-Soy policía, no niñera – argumentó. Pensó con cierta diversión en aquella época en la que en la maestra preguntaba en clase que querían ser de mayor. Casi todas las niñas respondían "profesora", sonrientes, pero ella no. Ella tenía claro desde muy pequeña que los niños no eran lo suyo.

-Ya no eres policía, cielo –la corrigió Lanie con suavidad -. Te han quitado la placa.

-Pero…

-Kate, mi amigo te pagaría bien, el dinero no es problema para él. Y a un increíble sueldo súmale el alojamiento y la comida.

-¿Alojamiento? –repitió. Claro, si el tío estaba tan obsesionado con cuidar de su niñita querría que el guardaespaldas viviera en su casa, con él y la cría. Notó que Esposito se movía, incómodo y Lanie miraba hacia otro lado. -¿Qué?

-Bueno… el trabajo es en París.

-¡EN PARÍS! –Gritó. La gente a su alrededor la miró sorprendida. Una señora hizo una mueca de desdén antes de continuar con su interesantísima charla sobre la costura. Esposito le sonrió, apaciguador.

-Sí, él es neoyorkino pero vive en París, allí nació su hija. Si te sirve de algo la cría habla nuestro idioma perfectamente.

-Que consuelo –replicó, mordaz. Lanie resopló:

-Chica, te están ofreciendo un buen sueldo, casa y comida en París a cambio de cuidar de una niña y te pones así. ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por poder vivir en esa ciudad de gratis?

-Espo, tu futura mujer acepta el trabajo, díselo a tu amigo.

-Sí, no estaría mal, pero ella no sabe disparar. No te ofendas, nena –añadió mirando a ésta última, que se rio. –Kate –se dirigió de nuevo a la testaruda mujer, esta vez serio -. Piénsalo: un cambio de aires, un sueldo que te permitirá tener unos ahorros hasta que encuentres algo aquí y además –se decidió a usar su última carta: el chantaje emocional – así dejarás de preocupar a tu padre.

-Eso es un golpe bajo y lo sabes –masculló.

-Lo sé, pero eres tan terca que es la única forma de convencerte. Vamos Kate, si rechazas esta oferta quien sabe cuándo vendrá otra. Y tu alquiler no va a pagarse solo.

Beckett se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cogió su café, ya frío y pasó la mirada de la expectante de Lanie a la suplicante de Esposito. Mentalmente se preguntó a sí misma que haría sin ellos. Sonrió, triste:

-Está bien, llama a tu amigo y háblale de mí.

-Ya lo hice, dice que eres perfecta para esto.

-¡Espo! ¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no?

-Sabía que aceptarías, te conozco bien –repuso. Kate hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Lanie se levantó y la abrazó, con fuerza, susurrando en su oído:

-Míralo por este lado: París es la ciudad del amor.

-Calla si no quieres que cambie de opinión –respondió en el mismo tono. Se volvió hacia el hombre:

-Bueno, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo y cuando empiezo?

-Richard Castle. Empiezas en dos días. Aquí tienes el billete de avión y la dirección de la casa.

-Lo tenías todo bien atado, ¿eh? –comentó, cogiendo los papeles. Leyó el billete, de primera clase y enseguida empezó a planear todo lo que debería llevar. Y por supuesto tenía que hablar con su padre. Despedirse de él. No se dio cuenta de que estaba cavilando en voz alta hasta que se percató de las sonrisas de suficiencia de sus amigos. –Gracias –les dijo. Por primera vez en cuatro semanas se sentía con fuerzas para hacer algo más que quejarse. Kate Beckett había vuelto.

(PARÍS. Piso de Richard Castle)

-¿Papá? –La pequeña Alexis Castle se acercó a su padre, tras sortear sin dificultad los pocos muebles que la separaban de él. Ya conocía bien la casa y nunca tropezaba. Richard la cogió de la mano y la sentó en sus rodillas, dándole un beso en el pelo:

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Esa niñera nueva que va a venir… ¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

-No lo sé, tesoro. No lo sé.

No le había dicho la verdad a su hija, para la pelirroja Kate Beckett sería una niñera y nada más, ella no tenía por qué saber que un chiflado la había tomado con ella. Demasiado pequeña para entender. Y además, Alexis ya sufría demasiado con lo suyo. La meció ligeramente, notando como poco a poco se quedaba dormida, hasta que su respiración se volvió acompasada. La llevó a su dormitorio y la arropó, dejando la puerta abierta y el comunicador sobre la mesita de noche, como siempre. Después fue hasta su despacho y se sirvió una copa, leyendo por séptima vez la documentación que su amigo le había ofrecido sobre Katherine Beckett. Así se quedó dormido, preocupado y sin ganas de escribir nada. En la vieja silla tras su escritorio, como muchas otras noches.

(EN EL AVIÓN)

Kate, una vez acomodada en el estupendo asiento que su nuevo jefe había reservado para ella, sacó la carpeta con la información sobre la niña que esposito no le había dado hasta el último momento, en parte porque ella misma se había negado. Una niña de ocho años, poco más necesitaba saber había pensado con pedantería. Sin embargo, le esperaban horas de vuelo por delante y no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se decidió por conocer un poco a su pequeña cliente.

-¿Qué significa esto? –susurró. Imposible. No era posible que su amigo la hubiera recomendado y animado a coger el trabajo sin decirle aquello. Sin decirle que la niña a la que tenía que proteger, era ciega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

(PARÍS. Aeropuerto de París - Charles de Gaulle) [18:00 P.M.]

Kate ni siquiera había cogido sus maletas cuando sacó el teléfono móvil y pulsó sobre el nombre de Esposito en la pantalla. No se preocupó por el elevado coste de esa llamada, sólo quería desahogarse.

-¡Kate! ¿Ya has llegado a París?

-¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO! –Vociferó, llamando la atención de los allí presentes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡La niña! ¡ES CIEGA! ¡Cómo no se te ocurre avisarme! –Al otro lado del océano Javier Esposito soltó un bufido incrédulo.

-¡Lo ponía bien claro en los papeles que te di! ¿Es que no te los leíste?

Kate apretó los labios, cabreada; notaba que su amigo compartía en aquel momento su pésimo humor. –Podías habérmelo dicho tú –masculló.

-¿Para qué dijeras que no? Admítelo, era mucho más seguro enseñártelo en los papeles, cuando ya estuvieras ilusionada con el trabajo.

-¿Ilusionada? Es ciega por el amor de Dios, ¿QUÉ COÑO HAGO AHORA?

-¿Qué importa que sea ciega? –replicó él, enfadado -. Tu deber es protegerla, no cuidar de sus ojos, para eso ya tiene médicos.

-Espo…

-Mira Kate, yo sólo quería hacerte un favor, si te parece mal llamas a tu jefe, le dices que has cambiado de idea y te vuelves; te dejo, tengo trabajo.

-Javi, esper… -Pero su amigo no estaba dispuesto a oír más gritos y le colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca; sintiéndose culpable y una desagradecida.

-¿_Mademoiselle_? –Un guardia del aeropuerto se acercó, con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente preocupado por el espectáculo que estaba dando. La sujetó del hombro, hablándole en su idioma, arrastrando las palabras: -Acompáñeme_, s´il vous plaît_.

-¿Qué? Pero… -intentó forcejear pero el guardia llamó a otro compañero y la arrastraron. Indignada se retorció y se libró de uno de ellos, dándole una patada en la entrepierna al otro. El hombre se retorció de dolor y de repente se vio rodeada por cinco hombres con uniforme que parecían muy, muy cabreados. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta del lío en el que se había metido y alzó las manos, en señal de rendición. Uno de ellos la cogió del brazo bruscamente y la llevó hasta una pequeña sala, encerrándola allí.

-Genial –suspiró. Acababa de poner un pie en Francia y ya la habían detenido. A su nuevo jefe le iba a encantar.

(Piso de Richard Castle) [21:00 P.M]

Richard daba vueltas de un lado al otro en su salón, impaciente. Hacía ya tres horas que el vuelo que llegaba de Nueva York había aterrizado, pero la joven que debía bajar de él aún no se había dignado a aparecer por el piso. Él comprendía que la llegada a un país nuevo podía ser difícil y provocaba retrasos, pero para eso había enviado allí al chofer de Alexis, Kevin Ryan, un neoyorkino que había llegado a París tres años atrás, recomendado también por su viejo amigo, Javier. Enfadado, sacó su móvil y buscó su nombre en la lista de contactos. Éste respondió al instante.

-¿Señor Castle?

-Ryan, ¿dónde demonios estáis?

-Lo siento, jefe, pero ha surgido un contratiempo.

-Define "contratiempo".

-La policía del aeropuerto ha detenido a la chica.

-¡CÓMO!

-Al parecer le dio una patada en los huevos a uno de los…

-¡VOY PARA ALLÁ! –Colgó, nervioso e indignado. Desde el sofá, su hija preguntó, curiosa:

-¿Papá, va todo bien? –Richard se obligó a calmarse y relajar el tono de voz.

-No pasa nada, _Rousse, _sigue escuchando tu música. Papá tiene que salir un momento, te quedas con Martha.

La aludida se acercó, con su inseparable copa de vino en la mano.

-¿Sucede algo, _monsieur_?

-Al parecer nuestra guardaespaldas se ha tomado muy en serio su trabajo. Tanto que ha decidido que su autoridad está por encima incluso de la policía francesa.

La enfermera personal de Alexis lo miró, sorprendida pero no hizo preguntas. Se limitó a sentarse en el sofá junto a la niña, que al sentirla se acurrucó a su lado, tatareando una canción para sí misma. Richard cogió sus llaves y su abrigo y salió, dando un portazo, sobresaltándolas a ambas. La niña se rio.

-Parece que mi niñera no empieza bien.

-Pobrecilla, tu _père_ estaba muy enfadado.

(Aeropuerto de París - Charles de Gaulle)

Kate bostezó, aburrida, mirando el reloj por quinta vez. El guardia la miró con desdén, alzando la mirada al oír como dos hombres discutían acaloradamente fuera de la salita. También ella miró con curiosidad hacia la puerta; ésta se abrió de repente para dar paso a un hombre alto, corpulento, de pelo negro, preciosos ojos azules y en aquel momento, mucha mala leche. Lo reconoció enseguida: Richard Castle, su jefe.

Richard había entrado dispuesto a sacar a la estúpida mujer de allí y echarle una buena bronca, pero cuando la vio se quedó bloqueado. Aquella no era Katherine Beckett. La foto que Esposito le había dado era la de una mujer con el pelo horrible, muy corto, entre castaño y rojo. Le había parecido mona, con unos bonitos ojos, pero poco más. Pero la joven que estaba sentada en esa sala y lo miraba con curiosidad era distinta: tenía el pelo castaño, largo y ondulado, podría perfectamente protagonizar un anuncio de champú; no era tan blanca como en la foto y sus ojos, aquellos que antes le había parecido bonitos ahora lo había dejado en shock. Por no hablar de aquellos labios maquillados con un rosa suave. En una palabra: preciosa. Tartamudeó, incoherente y se volvió hacia el guardia, que lo miraba como si fuera idiota. Entonces recobró la compostura.

Kate miraba de uno a otro, sin entender ni una palabra de la discusión que ambos mantenían en francés. Al final su carcelero la miró con indiferencia y se cruzó de brazos, rendido pero enfadado. Su jefe se dirigió hacia ella, echando chispas:

-Tú, te vienes conmigo. –No necesitó oír más, se levantó y lo siguió sin hablar, hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, donde un hombre rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca la saludó.

-¿Señorita Beckett? –adivinó. Asintió con la cabeza, estrechando la mano que le tendía.

-Kevin Ryan, el chofer de la señorita Alexis y ahora el suyo. Ryan a secas, si lo prefiere.

-Encantada. Soy Kate.

-Deja las presentaciones para luego –Richard le echó una mirada de reojo y continuó hablando con su empleado: -Llévala a casa y asegúrate de que no se acerque a ningún miembro de las fuerzas de seguridad de este país.

-¡No voy a pegarle a nadie! –protestó.

-Yo iré en mi coche, nos vemos allí.

-Sí, señor.

-Pero… ¿y mi equipaje? –Richard ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia su coche, como si Kate no fuera digna de su atención. Ryan le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y abrió el maletero, mostrando el equipaje que la ex-inspectora había traído de Nueva York.

-¿Está todo?

-Eso parece –observó, sorprendida.

-Genial, en ese caso, vamos, la ciudad del amor la espera.

_Y dale. _

(Isla de San Luis. Frente al hogar de la familia Castle)

-Vaya…

Kate se quedó con la boca abierta. El apartamento de su jefe, que ahora también era el suyo, estaba situado en la Isla de San Luis, _Île Saint-Louis_ para los parisinos. Era un lugar tranquilo, residencial, ajeno al bullicio que su hermana y vecina, la Isla de la Cité se veía obligada a vivir cada día. En el aire podía notar los deliciosos sabores que salían del interior de un restaurante situado enfrente del elegante edificio donde Richard Castle. Cocina casera francesa, se le hizo la boca agua sólo de pensarlo.

-Un lugar precioso ¿verdad? –Ryan esperaba apoyado en el capot del coche -. La primera vez que llegué a esta ciudad me dije: ahora entiendo porque la llaman la ciudad del amor: ¿quién no se enamoraría de París?

-¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

-Tres años. Al igual que a ti, Javier me recomendó. El señor Castle quería un chofer personal para su hija, las constantes visitas al hospital infantil así lo requieren. No es que sea un hombre muy dado a coger el metro por no hablar de que en la isla no hay parada –sonrió.

-Así que Javier también te recomendó. ¿Se llevará comisión? –Ryan se carcajeó.

-Es buen amigo, sabía que necesitaba un trabajo y aquí estoy, viviendo con mi mujer en uno de los lugares más bonitos de todo París.

-¿Estás casado?

-Y con una hija, de tres meses –dijo, orgulloso -. Mi mujer y yo vivimos con la pequeña en el primer piso, el señor Castle, Alexis, la enfermera y ahora tú vivís en el ático. He tenido la suerte de ver las vistas de la que será tu habitación, créeme, jamás verás algo así en Nueva York.

-¿La niña tiene una enfermera personal?

-No sé si es enfermera, cocinera, empleada doméstica, niñera o entretenimiento para la cría, pero ahí está. Te caerá bien, Martha es una mujer… fascinante. –Kate asintió y miró el edificio con impaciencia, empezando a arder en deseos por entrar. –Bien, empieza a hacer frío y si le caes bien a la niña te protegerá frente a señor Castle, así que ¿vamos allá?

-Vamos.

Ryan abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar primero. Con cierto nerviosismo se adentró en el piso, unos pocos pasos, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, sintiendo cierta desilusión. No es que estuviera mal decorado, pero la ausencia de fotografías o cuadros le daba un aire frío, tétrico. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un sencillo beige y apenas había muebles que decorasen el lugar, sólo los más prácticos.

-Es por la niña –Ryan parecía haberle leído el pensamiento -. Cuanto menos muebles menos posibilidad de tropezar.

-Pero no hay cuadros, ni fotos, ni nada… -dijo en voz baja, señalando las paredes.

-Eso es cosa de mi padre –Kate se sobresaltó. Una niña de ocho años, con el cabello pelirrojo anaranjado y los ojos cubiertos por una venda se acercó a ellos -. Dice que si yo no puedo ver un cuadro bonito, él tampoco lo verá –concluyó.

-Kate, te presento a Alexis –Ryan tomó de la mano a la chica y la cogió en brazos. –Pequeñaja, ella es Kate, tu nueva niñera.

-¿Niñe… -Empezó a decir, creyendo que se trataba de un error.

-¡Señorita Beckett! Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre su contrato.

Richard acababa de entrar en el piso. Cerró la puerta suavemente y le dio un beso a la niña. -¿Podrías llevarla abajo?

-Por supuesto. Seguro que Sarah Grace se pondrá muy contenta de verte.

-¿Me dirás si se ríe?

-Claro. Si llora no, porque la oirás.

-Yo y todo París –terminó ella.

Ryan se llevó a la niña a su casa, dejando a una perpleja Kate junto a un enfadado Richard. Éste último miró las maletas dejadas en el suelo junto a la puerta y chasqueó la lengua.

-De ahora en adelante le pido que deje las cosas bien ordenadas, Alexis podría tropezar.

-Acabo de llegar –replicó, sin dejarse intimidar por su frialdad. Él la observó durante unos segundos, apartando al fin la mirada.

-Creo que debemos hablar.

-Sí. Puede empezar explicándome qué es eso de niñera.

-Es la excusa que le he dado a mi hija. Para ella usted es su niñera, no tiene porqué saber que un chalado quiere matarla.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, supongo que estará agotada, le diré a Martha que le enseñe su dormitorio. Ya hemos cenado, pero hay sobras en la nevera, cuando la niña se acueste hablaremos sobre su trabajo. ¿Le parece bien?

-En realidad… hay algo que debo decirle.

-Usted dirá.

-Yo no sabía que su hija era ciega –aclaró. Richard abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Javier no le dijo nada?

_Más o menos…_

-Pues…

-¿Tiene algún problema con que la niña no vea?

-Comprenderá que no es lo mismo –respondió, a la defensiva.

-Su trabajo sigue siendo el mismo: cuidar de mi hija y asegurarse de que no le pase nada malo. La ceguera es un aspecto que a usted no le incumbe.

-¿Lo dice en serio? –dijo, incrédula.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? –replicó.

-Está bien. Como usted dice, estoy agotada, me gustaría dejar mis cosas y darme una ducha.

-Bien –dijo con indiferencia -. ¡Martha!

-¿_Monsieur_?

Una señora de unos setenta años, de ojos azules y cabello rubio oscuro se acercó, solícita.

-Acompañe a la señorita Katherine…

-Kate, prefiero Kate –interrumpió.

-A su dormitorio –terminó, ignorándola, para no variar. Kate resopló. –La veré en un rato, siéntase como en casa.

Se marchó, dejando que la mujer la condujese por el pasillo hasta su habitación. –No se enfade con _monsieur_ Castle, _mademoiselle_.

-¿Siempre ha sido tan gilipollas? –masculló. Martha la miró sorprendida y se rio –No, _chère. _Era un hombre muy divertido… hasta el accidente –dijo, con tristeza.

En su despacho Richard sacó una fotografía que tenía guardada en el cajón de su escritorio. En ella su mujer sonreía, llena de vida y los preciosos ojos de su pequeña iluminaban la imagen como si del sol se tratase. Acarició el rostro de ambas, pesaroso. –Lo siento, lo siento tanto…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Dice que este baño es para mí?

-_Oui, mademoiselle_.

-Pero… ¿está segura?

-Cada habitación cuenta con un baño completo propio –respondió Martha -. Disfrútelo. Dese una ducha, yo mientras le calentaré la cena. Hay sopa de cebolla. Puedo cocinar algo más si lo dese…

-Con la sopa será suficiente, gracias –le aseguró, sintiendo como se le hacía la boca agua. Apenas había comido nada en todo el día, la comida del avión, aunque fuera para pasajeros de primera clase, no había sido precisamente una delicia y el haber acabado arrestada nada más pisar el aeropuerto tampoco había ayudado. Oyó un extraño rugido y se sonrojó al comprender que eran sus tripas. Martha la miró, compasiva y cerró la puerta del baño, dejándola sola.

Kate no pudo evitar darle a todos los botones de la cabina de hidromasaje, ni tampoco lo pensó dos veces antes de destapar uno a uno cada bote de gel, champú o sales de baño. Enseguida la habitación se llenó de un agradable vapor perfumado, del que por encima de la vainilla, el chocolate o la lavanda sobresalían los aromas del jabón de cereza. Se permitió disfrutar de ese lujo durante más de media hora, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza y comprendió que aquel gasto de agua caliente era completamente innecesario, por no decir que era una mala carta de presentación para su nuevo jefe. Y no es que hubiesen empezado con buen pie.

Tras apagar cada botón y cerrar el grifo, se envolvió en una suave toalla y se escurrió el pelo:

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Qué coño! –A Kate casi le dio un infarto, se llevó la mano al pecho, antes de girarse ante la pelirroja que se sacudía las gotas de agua que le habían caído en la frente. El agua que ella se había escurrido. ¿Cuándo había entrado la cría? -¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió.

Alexis se encogió de hombros. –Tardabas mucho, la cena se te va a enfriar.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar? ¡Estoy desnuda!

-No puedo verte –le recordó, con aburrimiento. Kate abrió la boca, lo pensó por dos segundos y volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Te importa esperar en el salón? Me quiero vestir.

-No tardes –replicó -. Papá se está enfadando.

_¿Por qué no me sorprende? _Se vistió con rapidez, tras buscar en sus maletas un sencillo pijama. Regresó al salón, donde Alexis y Martha veían la televisión. ¿Veían?

-Me encanta oír las voces –La niña ni se molestó en volverse hacia ella. Kate empezó a asustarse, esa criatura leía la mente.

-Vaya, ¿ha disfrutado de su baño? –Se volvió hacia la voz burlona que hablaba detrás de ella.

-Mucho –repuso, apretando los dientes.

-Me alegro. Martha le ha calentado la cena. Otra vez.

-Gracias, Martha –dijo con voz culpable.

-No es ningún problema, _chère_. _Monsieur_, dele un respiro a la chica, está agotada.

-Yo también lo estaría si me hubieran detenido nada más llegar a un país.

-No hice nada –protestó.

-Darle una patada en los huevos a un policía aquí se considera delito. Agresión a la autoridad.

-Papá, esa boca.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a la joven cenar tranquila –intervino Martha -. Antes de que la sopa se enfríe.

-La esperaré en mi despacho cuando termine.

-¿Me dejará lavarme los dientes? –se le escapó. El escritor la miró por unos segundos sin decir nada y caminó hacia su despacho, ignorándola. Kate contuvo un suspiro, definitivamente no empezaba con buen pie.

-Esta sopa está deliciosa, Martha.

-_Merci_, _chère_. Puedo servirle otro cuenco si quiere.

-Oh, no, gracias –dijo levantándose y dejando la servilleta en la mesa -. No puedo más, estoy llena.

-La sopa de cebolla con pan y queso gratinado es un plato contundente –comentó.

-Desde luego, será mejor que vaya a ver al jefe, no quiero darle más excusas para que me ponga de patitas en la calle.

-_Monsieur_ Castle es un encanto, _chère_. Sólo tiene que darle tiempo.

-Y no gastar su agua caliente –sonrió. La anciana se rio y comenzó a recoger la mesa, rehusando su ayuda. Kate tomó aire y fue con paso firme hacia el despacho.

-Siéntese, por favor –le dijo apenas sin darle tiempo a entrar.

-Usted dirá –respondió, con voz cansada. Richard tomó unos papeles y se los entregó.

-Le he pedido cita para mañana para que se examine.

-¿Examinarme?

-Necesita una licencia de armas –dijo.

-Ya tengo una.

-No le sirve aquí –replicó -. Supongo que no tendrá ningún problema con hacer el examen.

-Ninguno –masculló. _Es humillante._

-Bien, Javier ya le habrá explicado toda la situación.

-Sí –respondió -. He leído toda la información sobre el… caso. ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien le está amenazando?

-No –suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento -. No hay huellas, ni remitente, ni nada de nada. La policía no me toma en serio, eso sí, no han dudado a la hora de coger un cheque de 5000€ que les he donado amablemente.

-¿Suele regalar dinero a toda la gente que le ignora? –ironizó. Él entrecerró los ojos, luego sonrió.

-Soy un tipo generoso.

-Por supuesto.

-En resumen, lo que quiero de usted no es que averigüe quien es ese perturbado, para eso ya he contratado a alguien, sino que vigile a mi hija.

-Las veinticuatro horas del día –concluyó.

-Exacto. A cambio tiene alojamiento, comida y un buen sueldo. Además de toda el agua caliente que quiera para sus duchas.

-¿Va a torturarme con ese tema durante mucho tiempo?

-Quizás –respondió. Kate notó un brillo de humor en sus ojos y se relajó. Puede que Martha tuviera razón y el jefe no fuese un ogro como pensaba.

-Dice que ha contratado a un detective privado para investigar –continuó. Él asintió -. Me gustaría colaborar en la investigación.

-Ni hablar.

-Podría serle muy útil.

-No lo dudo, pero la quiero pegada a mi hija, nada más.

-Como usted diga –aceptó a regañadientes. Richard la observó, quizás queriendo asegurarse de que la ex-inspectora había entendido lo que quería de ella. Se dio por satisfecho y se levantó.

-Alexis se levanta temprano, Martha le hablará sobre su rutina para que se haga una idea.

-Bien.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-No tendré que tomar el té con muñecas y peluches, ¿no?

-Prefiero el chocolate. –Kate se volvió ante la vocecilla infantil, perdiéndose como su jefe se tapaba la boca para evitar que se le escapase una carcajada.

-Yo no…

-Papá, me voy a la cama –La niña la ignoró -. Te quiero.

Richard se acercó y la abrazó, dándole un beso en el pelo. –Descansa, _Rousse_.

Alexis se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, su padre carraspeó. Kate lo miró, sin entender.

-Es su niñera, ¿recuerda?

-¿Qu… ¡Ah, claro, sí, disculpe! Espera, niña.

La tomó de la mano bruscamente, parando en el primer escalón, dubitativa. -¿Puedes subir sola?

-Soy ciega, no coja –replicó.

-Borde –masculló.

-Lo he oído.

-¡Y que no oyes tú!

-Papá debería haberte dejado en el calabozo. –Soltó su mano y empezó a subir, dejándola atrás. Beckett tuvo que controlar las ganas de matar a la cría antes de seguirla hasta su dormitorio. Entró, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a la niña malcriada, pero lo que vio se lo impidió.

-¿Este es tu cuarto? –preguntó, en voz baja.

-Sí –Alexis ya estaba metida en la cama. La "niñera" se acercó y la tapó hasta arriba, alisando la colcha torpemente.

-No tienes… -_Ningún peluche, ni muñecas, ni dibujos infantiles… nada_. Era el dormitorio infantil más triste que nunca antes hubiera visto.

-¿Puedes darle al play? –Señaló un aparato adosado en la pared. Kate pulsó el botón y esperó. Una canción en francés empezó a sonar, una melodía baja que a la guardaespaldas se le antojó romántica, aunque apenas la entendiera.

-¿Qué canció…

Alexis se había dormido. Sin hacer ruido salió del dormitorio, dejando la música sonar, sin saber que en el piso de abajo un escritor se secaba las lágrimas, como hacía cada vez que escuchaba aquella canción. La misma que había sonado años atrás. Aquel día.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza. La canción que Alexis escucha para dormir es "Mon amour, mon ami". La versión que conozco es la de Virginie Ledoyen, podéis encontrarla en youtube. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Algo corto, para que vayáis conociendo a Alexis**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

(Piso de Richard Castle)

-¿Papá?, ¿papá dónde está la antipática?

Alexis bajó los escalones de uno en uno, en dirección a su padre, guiándose por la fragancia de su _aftershave_, como siempre hacía. Richard dejó la taza de café en la encimera de la cocina intercambió una mirada con Martha, pensando deprisa.

-Ha salido... a hacer unos recados. Y cielo, no la llames así, por favor.

-Es borde.

-Lo sé… -El escritor se interrumpió cuando recibió un codazo por parte de su empleada, quien además se dirigió con severidad a la niña.

-Apenas hace un día que Katherine está aquí, sé buena con ella.

-Me trata como si fuera un bicho raro –protestó -¿Por qué no puede volver Gina? –Suplicó, haciendo que su padre se atragantara. Martha arqueó las cejas, esperando con interés la respuesta.

-Gina no podía quedarse –se limitó a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. Desayuna.

-Ella decía que le encantaba estar aquí…

-Oh, _chère_, tu padre se encargó de que le gustase aún más…

-¡Martha!

-¿Entonces por qué se fue? Un buen trabajo, sueldo, casa, sexo con el jefe…

-¡ALEXIS!

-A veces lo último no es tan bueno como parece…

-Martha, ni una palabra más –masculló. Luego se volvió hacia la niña –Y tú, pórtate bien con Katherine.

-No la soporto.

-Eso es irrelevante. Sé buena con ella o me enfadaré.

-Seré buena si ella lo es conmigo –respondió cruzándose de brazos, testaruda.

-_Monsieur_, acéptelo, no puede ganar esta batalla.

-Está bien –suspiró -. Al menos sé soportable, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de asustarla con tus apariciones repentinas.

-Me dijiste que eso te hace gracia.

-Y me encanta cielo, pero dudo mucho que a la antip…

-_Monsieur_…

-… que a Katherine le parezca divertido. Ahora desayuna–Se levantó dándole un beso en el pelo y fue camino de su despacho, dejándola con Martha.

(En un lugar de París que obviamente no conozco donde se hacen los exámenes de tiro)

Kate esperaba a que la llamasen para hacer el examen. A su lado, dos jóvenes agentes: un chico de poco más de veinte años que parecía a punto de vomitar y una chica que leía nerviosa unos folios que apenas sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos. _Dios, ¿yo era así cuando salí de la academia?_ Miró su reloj por enésima vez, empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Katherine Beckett!

-Gracias a Dios.

Se levantó y entró en la sala donde realizaría la prueba. Allí una mujer le entregó un arma y unos cascos sin decir palabra y se limitó a señalar a la diana con forma humana. Evidentemente, trabajar un domingo para hacerle un favor a alguien de arriba no le había hecho la menor gracia. Chasqueando la lengua se volvió, ignorando su ceño fruncido. _Bien, acabemos con esto._ Una a una, fue vaciando el cargador de balas justo en el centro de la diana, hasta dejarla completamente agujereada. Sonriendo se giró hacia la funcionaria que observaba la diana con la boca entreabierta. Kate arqueó una ceja y tendió la mano.

(Piso de Richard Castle. Otra vez)

-Aquí tiene.

Richard tomó la licencia y echó un vistazo al arma que la mujer llevaba en la cadera. Después no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara ante la expresión triunfal de la guardaespaldas.

-Que rápida –comentó.

-Ahora que ya tengo mi arma… ¿tengo oficialmente el puesto?

-¿Acaso no lo tiene desde ayer?

-No se le veía muy convencido, señor.

-Bueno, supongo que quería asegurarme de que mi hija la aprobase.

-Oh… ¿y cuento con la aprobación de la cría?

Él la miró con humor, aquel gesto de desdén lejos de irritarle le parecía sumamente divertido. –Créame, señorita Beckett, se van a llevar de maravilla. –Miró su reloj y señaló hacia la puerta.

-Alexis ya debe estar lista para salir, le aconsejo que se ponga algo más… tapadito.

-¿Tapadito? –Kate se rio -¿Qué vamos, a misa?

Richard arqueó una ceja, ella dejó de reír al instante. –No –negó.

-Sí.

-Pero…

-Es su obligación.

-¿Misa?

-Es domingo.

-Es una cría.

-Y muy creyente.

-¿Tengo que llevarla yo?

-¿Qué parte de "estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día" no entiende exactamente?

-Supongo que las misas no durarán aquí menos que en Estados Unidos…

-Supone bien –Miró hacia su escritorio, aguantando la risa -. Será mejor que se vaya ya, no querrá llegar tarde a la casa de Dios.

(Isla de la Cité. Catedral Nuestra Señora de París)

-¿Tenemos que sentarnos delante? –preguntó en voz baja, ante los insistentes tirones que la niña daba a su manga para que avanzase.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque oigo mejor.

-¿Para qué quieres oír? Es una misa, limítate a repetir lo que otros digan.

-Sigue andando, hasta la tercera fila.

-Dios…

-Shhh, no blasfemes.

-Perdona –masculló. Caminó con ella, ignorando las miradas que observaban con reprobación su escote, por muy escaso que fuera. Al mirar al frente observó que las primeras filas estaban prácticamente vacías, sentarse allí para ser el centro de atención de más beatas no era su mayor ilusión. Anduvo dos unas pocas filas más y frenó en seco –Tercera fila, siéntate.

-Aún no hemos llegado –replicó la cría, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí.

-¿Estás mintiendo en una iglesia?

-No te miento –dijo, con paciencia.

-Aquí no es, hemos andado muy poco.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Me estás mintiendo –alzó la voz.

-No… baja la voz, nos están mirando.

-Quiero... ir… más… cerca… -Alexis empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón, Kate se agachó, sacando un pañuelo de su abrigo.

-Calla, Alexis, por favor, shhh, nos está mirando todo el…

-Quiero estar cerca… de… Dios… -La niña siguió con su rabieta, su rostro poniéndose colorado. Una pareja de ancianos trató de acercarse, Kate se apresuró a rechazar la ayuda, sacudiendo los brazos para que se marcharan.

-Calla, por dios…

-Y… ahora vuelves… a blasfemar…

-Vale, está bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas, vamos cerca.

-Vale.

Dejándola con la boca abierta dejó de llorar al instante y continuó caminando, hasta sentarse justo en la tercera fila. Kate apretó los dientes, sentándose a su lado. –Cuando salgamos de aquí te vas a enterar.

-¿Quieres otra escena?

-Eres un pequeño demonio -escupió.

-No me vuelvas a engañar –replicó -. No me gusta.

Kate fue a contestarle pero entonces la misa comenzó y la pelirroja estaba completamente centrada en las palabras del cura. _Voy a tirarla desde las torres_.


End file.
